tabletoptrollplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Lutrin Weesil
Lutrin Weesil is a player character of the Tabletop Trollplay universe. She is a brownblooded troll, currently living on the forested fringes of Newmoon City. Lutrin enjoy a life of action ''and is always looking for new exciting things to try. Unfortunately, she has a tendency to disregard the possibility of ''consequences, and frequently gets into trouble in her search for fun. The name Lutrin has absolutely no meaning whatsoever though it might have been derived from the word "lute", which is in no way relevant. Weesil is a bastardisation of the word "weasel". Lutrin is just as wriggly and greedy. Biography Wiggler Trials Lutrin does not remember much of the Wiggler Trials. She remembers befriending a brash yellowblood who seemed to lead her into all sorts of trouble, including a murderous purpleblood. She still regrets not befriending those strange marsupial animals that the yellowblood had convinced her were vicious. They were not. Welcome to Alternia Lutrin has had several adventures since escaping the Wiggler Trials, many of which nearly ended tragically. Mostly she spends her days exercising, tending to her orchard, and exploring Newmoon city and the surrounding forest. On one expedition into the woods she became entangled in a highblood's bear trap. Much to her chagrin, he decided rather than help her, that she would be suitable bait. The situation quickly escalated into a fight, where Lutrin was at a severe disadvantage being both entrapped and without her strife specibus. Nonetheless after a lengthy scuffle, she managed to disarm the troll and send him packing. Unfortunately in the process she was shot six times. Her good friend Aerona ended up taking care of her for the next couple of weeks. Also include Art Gallery Grand Theft, and second Terrible Woods Adventure with annoying troll. Lutrin is currently working at the tailor shop, in order to save for a Spaghetti calculator. Also because jobs are important. Attributes Personality Sed sagittis malesuada tempus. Etiam eu dapibus mauris, a rutrum risus. Donec eu lacinia risus. Vestibulum risus nunc, placerat ac lorem at, dignissim venenatis nibh. In at velit non tellus ultrices condimentum. Suspendisse vestibulum, sem sit amet gravida gravida, metus odio pulvinar mauris, nec semper arcu dui sed lorem. Ut turpis nulla, faucibus et dictum non, tempor eget dolor. Cras ultrices leo orci, eget placerat dui laoreet vitae. Cras et justo non est egestas vulputate. Vestibulum id faucibus tellus. Cras convallis fermentum purus in scelerisque. Nullam nulla nunc, pellentesque eget aliquam et, luctus eu nisl. Nulla placerat metus id dictum pharetra. Mauris id magna viverra, vestibulum mauris sed, congue mi. Physical Appearance Lutrin is pretty toned from all that crazy exercise. She has a round face with big eyes and full lips. Her horns sweep off to the left. Her left. Attributes Skill Specialties: *Athletics - Acrobatics: Lutrin is exceptionally nimble. She receives a bonus when it comes to acrobatic stunts. *Brawl - Dirty Tricks: Lutrin receives a bonus when employing dirty tactis in a fight. She has no shame. *Animal Ken - Small Mammals: Lutrin is friends with the cute and fuzzy forest fauna. She receives a bonus when interacting with them. Abilities Lutrin has animal speak, which is exactly what it sounds like - she can communicate with various animals. What they have to say however is not always particularly interesting or useful. Apparently Lutrin has a strong ''danger sense ''however with as many near death experiences as she's had, it seems to work backwards. Additionally, Lutrin has an exceptional lusus bonding ability and good time management. Relationships Aerona A wonderful person. Lutrin does not deserve such a wonderful friend. Troll #2 Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque auctor porta nunc eu dignissim. Vestibulum adipiscing mattis dolor ut sodales. Nulla facilisi. Fusce in vehicula risus, nec dapibus justo. Phasellus quis tortor viverra lectus condimentum convallis quis laoreet justo. Sed congue ipsum quis tellus scelerisque accumsan. Pellentesque non quam mollis, suscipit enim a, tincidunt dui. Aliquam malesuada, nibh in lacinia molestie, lectus neque volutpat nunc, eu blandit erat sapien et tortor. Troll #3 etc etc Aenean viverra consectetur ligula a sodales. Ut eget metus mi. Vestibulum sit amet nisl at lorem sagittis porta a vitae magna. Proin blandit erat tristique mi egestas vulputate. Aliquam tristique molestie neque, eget mollis ipsum adipiscing et. Integer lacinia auctor velit, vel iaculis libero lacinia eu. Suspendisse a quam sodales nisi semper vestibulum. Sed et sollicitudin odio. Quisque luctus aliquet ligula, eget pellentesque leo laoreet in. Trivia *Aenean viverra consectetur ligula a sodales. Ut eget metus mi. Vestibulum sit amet nisl at lorem sagittis porta a vitae magna. Proin blandit erat tristique mi egestas vulputate. Category:Characters Category:Player characters Category:Brownbloods